


Warming the House

by popfly



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-06
Updated: 2005-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin throw a housewarming party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming the House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mamafunny2000 for Blogathon 2005.

"Justin!"

Justin looked up from his sketch in time to see Brian striding in from the hall. He raised a questioning eyebrow that was met with an expectant one from Brian. Justin set his pencil down deliberately on the table and turned to face Brian squarely.

"What is it?"

Brian shook his head and spread his hands, his face telling Justin he should know exactly what it was. When Justin didn't say anything, just met Brian's gaze calmly and evenly he dropped his hands and huffed.

"You're not dressed."

Justin looked down at his grungy tee shirt and hole-y jeans. "I am so."

Brian's glare told him eloquently enough that now was not the time for being facetious. Justin schooled his face into a look of apology. "I'm just finishing this up and then I'm going to get dressed. Everything is already laid out, so it won't take long at all."

Brian gave his watch a pointed glance. "People are going to be here in less than an hour."

Justin nodded. "Plenty of time, trust me."

Brian narrowed his eyes and Justin kept a steady gaze. Finally Brian seemed to be appeased, and he turned on his heel and left, tossing over his shoulder, "You better be ready."

Justin waited until Brian's footsteps faded away to let out a laugh.

An hour later Justin was washed up and dressed, and sitting by the fireplace with a glass of wine, watching Brian pace in front of the fireplace in his Armani suit.

"What are you so nervous about?" Justin asked, setting his wine down and standing to block Brian's path.

Brian's nostrils flared and then he side-stepped Justin. Justin rolled his eyes before turning.

"They better not be late," Brian muttered, taking a detour around the sofa.

Justin laughed disbelievingly. "That's rich coming from the king of being fashionably late."

Brian didn't even stop in his pacing to glare at Justin. Justin sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. Just then the doorbell chimed. Justin threw his hand in the air and smiled.

"See there," he said, passing Brian to enter the foyer.

He pulled the door open and Michael and Ben stood on the stoop, Hunter in tow, holding Jenny Rebecca. They were all smiling, even Jenny, who cooed the second she set eyes on Justin.

"Hi!" Justin said, stepping back to let them pass. "Come in."

They all made the appropriate "ooh" and "ahh" noises while they looked around the house, including Jenny Rebecca, who pointed where Michael did while snuggled in Justin's arms. By the time Brian had them settled in the living room, the doorbell had chimed again. This time it was Deb and Carl, and Justin took them on the tour while Brian entertained everyone else by the fireplace.

A mere hour later - and only that long because Emmett lingered at the stables kind of wistfully - everyone was milling about the living room and the great room of the house, drinking and laughing and still looking around with awe.

Brian was grinning like he was hosting an orgy, not a dinner party, and the analogy didn't escape Justin at all.


End file.
